Razia ?
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Sakura berniat menyembunyikan Hp di suatu tempat agar tidak kena razia, tapi justru itu berakibat fatal untuk dirinya sendiri..! Fic special request from Syllie Charm. RnR please?


**Tidak banyak omong deh.****Request from Syllie Charm. Langsung saja, ya...**

**

* * *

  
**

Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto..

Pairing : SasuSaku

Warning : OOC, AU, Lemon

**RAZIA**** !?**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Sakura's POV**_

Hari ini hari Kamis, aku lega banget bisa membawa hp blackberry kebanggaanku ini. Bagaimana tidak? Padahal karena kemaren ada gosip bahwa akan ada razia Hp berkamera, aku langsung tidak membawa Hp kesayanganku ini. Menyebalkan kan? Apalagi, ternyata kenyataannya sama sekali bersih..!! Tidak ada razia..!!

Sekarang aku sedang asyik-asyiknya mengotak-atik Hp kesayanganku yang baru dibeli 5 hari yang lalu ini. Saat aku sedang menunggu balasan sms dari temanku, aku melihat sekumpulan anak cewek yang sepertinya sedang menggosip, tentu saja aku masuk ke dalam kumpulan itu.

"Hei hei, pada ngapain nih?" sapaku seperti biasa pada teman-temanku sambil tersenyum cerah. Tenten, Hinata, dan Ino teman-teman seperjuanganku menatapku dengan tatapan cemas.

"Ah Sakura, kebetulan..!! Apa kau sudah mendengar kabar ini?" tanya Tenten sambil memegang bahuku serius. Aku menatapnya bingung.

"Tidak, kabar apa sih?" tanyaku lagi.

"Se.. Sebenarnya ra.. razia hp berkamera akan diadakan sekarang," jawab Hinta pelan. Aku membelalakkan mataku dan memegang Hpku erat.

"A.. APA..!? KENAPA SEKARANG..!!?" teriakku, spontan Ino dan yang lain menutup kupingnya sambil menatap jengkel ke arahku.

"Duuuuh, Sakura jangan teriak-teriak dong," ketus Ino. Tapi aku tidak mempedulikannya karena terlalu serius.

"Ta.. Tapi, aku gak mau kalau sampai Hpku tertangkap razia, pokoknya nggak mau..!!" rengekku "Lalu apa kalian bawa Hp juga?" tanyaku.

"Hmm, aku sangat waspada jadi hari-hari dekat gosip razia aku tidak akan bawa Hp," jawab Tenten sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku.

"A.. Aku bawa Hp, tapi ti.. tidak berkamera Sakura-chan," jawab Hinata, malu-malu seperti biasa.

"Yup, berarti kita senasib Sakura," gumam Ino. Aku mengangguk pelan, masih syok dengan kabar ini.

"Ah, aku tahu tempat persembunyian Hp yang terbaik..!!" gumam Ino kemudian padaku. Aku menatapnya dengan penuh harap, Ino membisikiku. Awalnya aku kaget, tapi akhirnya aku menuruti saran Ino itu....

**Jam pelajaran kedua...**

"Permisi..." sahut suara beberapa anak dari luar pintu kelasku. Ah, sepertinya mereka para anak Osis, berarti razia akan dimulai ya?

"Kami akan mulai razia, kami harap semua Hp berkamera dikeluarkan. Dan mohon kejujurannya," gumam anak-anak Osis itu. Aku merengut sebal melihat mereka yang dengan sok mengambil semua Hp yang dikeluarkan, padahal para pemilik Hp itu tentunya sangat tidak ikhlas. Samar-samar terdengar suara para korban razia...

"Aieee, Hp Nokia 6300 kesayangankuuu..!!"

"Huwaaa, Hp nexian saya...!!"

"Iyeey, untung pake flexi jadi gak kena razia deh,"

Kadang aku tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan lebay para korban razia itu. Konyol sekali, apa mereka tidak berniat menyembunyikan Hp di tempat terdetil seperti aku dan mungkin Ino? Lalu salah satu anak Osis menghampiriku, tunggu tunggu bukannya dia ketua Osis?

"Hei, Hp..!!" ketus orang itu sambil menyodorkan tangannya di depan wajahku, aku menatapnya sebal.

"Apa sih..!? Aku nggak bawa Hp..!!" balasku kasar. Laki-laki menyebalkan ini mengangkat alisnya.

"Bohong, kau baru beli Hp Blackberry kan?" tanya cowok berambut seperti pantat ayam itu. Ih, menyebalkan sekali..!!

"Ya memang benar, tapi kebetulan aku nggak bawa..!" balasku keras kepala, lalu seseorang memanggilnya.

"Hei Sasuke, sepertinya cuma segini, ayo kita pindah ke kelas yang lainnya," seru orang itu, kalau tidak salah dia Shikamaru salah satu anggota Osis.

"Tidak, masih ada kok, kau duluan saja Shikamaru. Aku susul kau nanti," jawab Sasuke. Apa maksudnya masih ada? Apa jangan-jangan dia tahu kalau aku menyembunyikan Hpku di... Ah, nggak mungkin..!!

"Dan kau, cewek pink ikut aku," gumam Sasuke sambil menarik kasar tanganku. Aku meringis kesakitan dan berusaha meronta, tapi dia mengacuhkannya.

Sasuke terus-terusan menggenggam tanganku menyusuri koridor yang panjang. Sepertinya menuju ujung koridor ini, tapi di sana kan cuma ada toilet cowok? Untuk apa aku ke sana? Lalu, Sasuke menarikku ke salah satu toilet yang kosong, menguncinya, dan mendorongku hingga aku menyandar di tembok. Dia mendekatiku dengan tatapannya yang menyebalkan. Dengan mata onyxnya, dia sepertinya berniat mengintimidasiku agar aku mengaku.

"Ma.. Mau apa kau?" tanyaku agak takut. Tiba-tiba Sasuke membuka dasi seragamku yang mirip Sailor Moon itu dan menariknya paksa hingga belahan dadaku kelihatan. Tentu saja aku kaget, tapi bukan cuma itu, Hp yang kuselipkan di antara BH dan dadaku ikut kelihatan. Sasuke tersenyum licik dan menariknya paksa.

"Ini apa?" tanyanya sambil menunjukkan Hp itu padaku. "Berani juga menyembunyikan Hp di tempat seperti itu, apa kata guru nanti?" tambahnya lagi. Spontan aku berusaha merebutnya dengan seluruh kemampuanku tapi... nihil.

"Hah hah, ayo kembalikan Hpku..!!" ucapku terengah-engah. Sasuke menatapku dengan senyum licik yang supeeeer menyebalkaaaan..!!

"Eits, baru segitu sudah capek? Payah juga nih," gumamnya dengan senyum penuh kemenangan. Karena berada di toilet sesempit ini, kadar oksigenku cepat sekali habis, sehingga aku harus bertahan sebisa mungkin.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mendekatiku lagi dan mengelus pipiku. Lalu dia memiringkan kepalaku dan secara tiba-tiba mencium leherku, hampir saja ciumannya sampai ke dadaku kalau aku tdak mendorongnya kasar.

"Se.. Sebenarnya apa maumu?" tanyaku sambil menutupi belahan dadaku yang terlihat. Awalnya Sasuke diam, lalu dia berkata..

"Aku akan memberi toleran kepadamu," katanya, aku mengangkat alis.

"Kalau kau bisa mengalahkanku adu lidah di dalam mulut, maka aku akan mengembalikan Hp ini dan menganggap kejadian ini tidak ada," gumam Sasuke dengan senyum liciknya lalu memasukkan Hpku ke dalam saku celananya.

"Ba.. Baiklah, cuma adu lidah di dalam mulut doang kan?" kataku takut-takut, lalu Sasuke mendekatiku dan menyenderkan kedua tangannya di samping kanan dan kiriku dan berbisik di telingaku...

"Tidak mudah untuk mengalahkanku,"

Lalu Sasuke memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutku dengan paksa. Dia lihai sekali, sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa menggerakkan lidahku seperti biasanya. Lidahnya selalu menahan lidahku di bawahnya, membuat aku harus mengerahkan seluruh tenagaku walau hasilnya tetap aku yang kalah. Saat Sasuke berpikir aku kalah dan melepaskan ciuman kasar itu dariku, aku menantangnya balik. Kubuka bibirnya dengan lidahku, pokoknya aku pantang menyerah..!! Aku berusaha bergerak selincah mungkin agar tidak tertangkap lidahnya lagi. Tapi, ternyata ini semua berakibat fatal..!! Aku kehabisan tenaga dan menyenderkan diriku pasrah ke tembok di belakangku.

Tanganku jatuh terkulai di samping, tidak ada tenaga. Gara-gara itu, tanganku jadi tidak bisa menahan dada Sasuke yang semakin merapat ke dadaku. Aku terengah-engah kecapekan, kepalaku pusing, tak kusangka ciuman ganas itu bisa membuatku tak berdaya begini. Sasuke kembali mencium bibirku, tapi kali ini kubiarkan saja dia melumat semua yang ada di dalam mulutku. Aku benar-benar kecapekan setengah mati..!!

Sasuke membuka paksa baju seragam yang kupakai juga Bh, lalu mencium leher jenjangku dan menggigitnya sampai aku mengerang kesakitan. Setelah itu dia menjilat bekas gigitannya itu sehingga menjadi seperti sebuah tanda. Entah kenapa, tenagaku tidak mau muncul, bahkan rasanya semakin menghilang setelah Sasuke melumat buah dadaku. Bahkan setiap berusaha teriak minta tolong, malah desahan yang keluar, apa-apaan ini..!?

"Aaaah, Sa.. Sasuke... ngggg," ini sih bukan dirazia, tapi diperkosa..!!

Lalu desahanku semakin menjadi-jadi saat tangan Sasuke berpindah ke daerah kewanitaanku. Dia menggerakkan jari-jarinya dengan lincah di dalam daerah kewanitaanku ini hingga aku meronta. Bukan meronta untuk dibebaskan, tapi meronta karena menkmatinya, mungkin? Aku berkali-kali menghentakkan kakiku saat kurasakan cairan-cairan keluar dari tubuhku. Tapi tahu begitu, bukannya berhenti, jari-jari Sasuke malah bergerak semakin cepat, hingga aku tidak bisa menahan diriku lagi untuk mengeluarkan lebih banyak cairan.

"Sa.. Sasuke...!! NGGGG...!!" erangku kemudian. Akhirnya Sasuke berhenti memainkan jarinya. Setidaknya untuk sesaat, aku bisa bernafas lega. Tapi kelegaan itu tidak bertahan lama, saat tiba-tiba Sasuke membuka resleting celananya di depanku. Tentu saja aku membelalakkan mataku kaget.

"Kau mau- kyaaa..!?" teriakku kaget dan wajahku sudah merah padam melihat Sasuke membuka celananya dan memperlihatkan 'sang jantan' miliknya di depanku. Lalu Sasuke memegang pinggulku erat dan melepas rok juga celana dalam yang kupakai. Tentu saja aku kaget, ini pertama kalinya aku telanjang bulat di depan cowok..!!

"Ini klimaksnya," gumam Sasuke padaku, dia mendudukkanku dengan tetap menyender pada tembok. Aku kaget saat tiba-tiba Sasuke membuka pahaku lebar-lebar, menyusup ke dalamnya, dan memasukkan 'sang jantan' miliknya ke dalam lorong kewanitaanku.

"Aaaaakhhh...!!" teriakku menahan sakit, apa-apaan ini? Sakit sekali..!! Bahkan aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak menangis.

Tapi anehnya, rasa sakit itu cuma awal. Selanjutnya Sasuke terus-terusan menggerakkan 'sang jantan' bergerak lincah di dalam lorong kewanitaanku ini. Aku pun terus-terusan menggeliyat, mendesah, dan menikmati semua yang Sasuke lakukan itu. Sekarang posisinya aku mengangkang, Sasuke mencium leherku lagi, sedangkan kedua tangannya terus meremas kedua buah dadaku yang semakin kencang. Padahal kuakui, semua itu bukan kemauanku. Badanku tidak mau menurutiku, akhirnya aku terjebak antara tidak mau dan menikmatinya.

Sasuke diam sebentar sambil terengah-engah dan terbaring di sampingku. Sepertinya dia mulai kelelahan. Tapi tubuhku tidak mau, pinggulku terus menggeliyat ingin menikmati sentuhan sentuhan Sasuke itu. Akhirnya Sasuke bangkit lagi, dan kembali menggerakkan 'sang jantan'nya. Tapi tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik nafasnya...

"Sa.. Sakura, aku mau keluar..!!" gumam Sasuke pelan. Aku bingung apa maksudnya, tapi tiba-tiba kurasakan cairan hangat masuk ke dalam tubuhku. Aku mendesah pelan dan menikmati kehangatan yang aneh itu.

"Aaaaah," desahku menikmatinya. Dasar, aku benar-benar gak habis pikir.

Lalu pada akhirnya kami berdua benar-benar kecapekan. Aku tertidur, begitu juga Sasuke. Saat sadar, kami langsung memakai baju seragam kami dan Sasuke memberikan Hp itu kepadaku.

"Lain kali jangan kalah lagi, supaya kamu tidak jadi mangsaku," sahut Sasuke dengan senyum mesum khas miliknya. Aku hanya mendengus kesal.

"Huh, padahal tadi katanya adu lidah doang, kenapa malah jadi gini?" jawabku kesal, Sasuke mengangkat daguku untuk ditatapnya.

"Kalau kalah, harus nerima resikonya dong. Salahnya nerima tantangan ini," desis Sasuke lagi, lalu dia mengecup lembut bibirku.

"Bye," katanya lagi sambil berlalu. Aku menatapnya bengong, setelah itu melihat lagi Hp Blackberry kesayanganku ini. Aku -yang sebenarnya jujur belum mengerti apa yang tadi Sasuke lakukan padaku- pun berjingkrak senang seolah melupakan kejadian lalu. Tapi emang pada dasarnya, aku ingin melupakannya....

"IYEEEY...!! HP GUE BALIIIIIK...!!!"

_**Normal POV**_

Kakashi sedang mengamati langit biru lewat jendela di kantor guru. Dia berbalik saat mendengar seseorang membuka pintu, rupanya sang ketua OSIS, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Oh, ada apa Sasuke?" tanyanya dengan nada polos.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu kan sensei? Ada apa memanggilku kemari?" tanya Sasuke cuek.

"Oh ya ya, hahaha maaf aku lupa," jawab Kakashi santai lalu menatap mata onyx Sasuke.

"Lalu bagaimana razianya?" tanya Kakashi.

"Hn, razia lumayan sukses. Kami bisa mendapat banyak Hp berkamera yang-"

"Kalau razia untuk Sakura Haruno?" potong Kakashi cepat. Sasuke sempat kaget begitu mendengar nama itu dan mengingat kejadian tadi pagi. Tapi setelah melihat tawa mesum sensei-nya itu, Sasuke ikut tersenyum.

"Hasilnya bagus sekali,"

**THE END**

**

* * *

  
**

**Err, gimana ya ngomongnya? Gak banyak komentar dulu deh, lagipula aku jadi gak percaya kalau aku masih berumur 13 tahun setelah membuat yang begini hahaha... *disemprot baygon***

**Ok, review please...??**

_**Bonus**_

_**Asal mula jadinya Fic RAZIA !?**_

_**De-chan dan kawan-kawan waktu itu sedang naik angkot untuk pulang bersama setelah penilaian renang. Untuk nama baik jadi namanya disamarkan hohoho *dilempar telur***_

_**Shial : **__Eh eh, katanya besok ada razia ya..??_

_**Charm : **__Mungkin, gak tahu benernya gue..._

_**Shaara : **__Ck, gak seru ah. Padahal harusnya nggak apa-apa selama gak nyimpen gambar aneh-aneh kan...??_

_**Kuro : **__Masa'? __Sini coba gue lihat.. _***ngambil Hp Shaara, dilempar sandal sama Shaara***

_**Maeki : **__Aku sih aman, walaupun Hpku diambil kan nggak ada gambar pornonya, lagian aku anak baik hehe.._

_**Charm : **__Iya deuh, yang masih anak kecil dan bersih mah beda..!! _***dikasih death glare sama Maeki***

_**Shaara : **__Iya betul, jangan ampe kayak De-chan tuh. Maeki itu masih anak baik ok? Ok? _***dilempar sandal Maeki***

_**De-chan : **_***tampang innocent* **_hehehehe..._

_**Shial : **__Eh eh, ntar nyembunyiin dimana ya? Waah jangan-jangan di kutang, bwakakakakak...!!! _***Omes mode : ON***

_**Kuro : **__Gila si Shial...!! Hahahaha...!! _***Omes mode : ON* **

_**Shaara : **_***Omes mode : ON* **_Ahahaha, jangan-jangan mau bener dilakuin tuh?_

_**Shial : **__Ya nggak lah, kalau ketahuan mau di taruh mana muka gue?_

_**Charm : **_***Omes mode : ON* **_Hahaha dasar gaje, eh iya De-chan..!! Bikin ficnya aja, rating M gitu..!!_

_**De-chan : **_***Omes mode : ON* **_Ha? Rating M? Maksudnya gimana?_

_**Maeki : **_***Omes mode : OFF* **_Eh eh, bikin rating M gimana? Dasar De-chan, penyakitnya kambuh lagi deh... __*****_**Ustadz mood : ON**_*****_

_**Charm : **__Kan lu pecinta pairing SasuSaku, bikin aja ficnya, si Sakura kena razia sama Sasuke, terus yaaa gitu deh..!! Lagian kan lu yang paling mesum di antara kita-kita..._

_**De-chan : **_***Omes mode : OVER LIMIT* **_hehe, beres deh bos...!!_

_**The End ?**_

**Yak, itulah asal usul jadinya fic aneh bin gaje ini... T_T Terima kasih ya****ng sudah memberi saya ide hohoho...**


End file.
